Dokk Refurinn
Dokk Refurinn Outpost Cygnus 351 System Botany Bay Khanate Hengeyokai Protectorate Discovery Dokk Refurinn is a newly established Hengeyokai Colony on the distant world of the same Name. Dokk Refurinn is found in the Cygnus 351 system. Cygnus 351 is the Clan Croax designation for the recently explored world, located in one the most remote parts of the vast Botany Bay Khanate. The far dialing gate address for the system was recovered from the data cubes rescued from Sterling Prime during operation Sterling Walker. Exploration of the system was undertaken by Khan Jubilynn Bastet, who assigned the newly arrived Clan Kitsune healer, Casidhe Sionnach, to lead the expedition. http://botanybaycolony.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/snapshot_049.png Outpost @ Dokk Refurinn on approach over the inlet. Under Cliath Sionnach’s leadership, the team departed Nova Gaia via far dialing on 30 April, 2513. Upon arrival, the team discovered a previously unknown lost colony of the ancients. The team set to exploring the colony and the surrounding woods. Soon after arrival the team came under attack from The Kine & their Formori in great numbers. The team fell back to the main colony where Casidhe was able to awaken the colony from hibernation. Together the colony’s defenses and team, under Casidhe’s leadership, were able to push the Formori away from the colony and activate a defensive facility call “the line” sealing the colony’s valley from the Formor’s attacks. With the awakening of the colony, and given the Kine’s presence and great interest in the facility, Khan Jubilynn has determined that the facility required a Sentai’s presence, and in a surprising move, has assigned Cliath Sionnach to lead the new colony’s defense and see to its safety. http://botanybaycolony.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/snapshot_053.png The deep forrests of Dokk Refurinn Colonization Due to the outlying location of Dokk Refurinn, remote even by Rim standards, the colony has quickly become something of a ‘shady’ location for business or transactions often shunned on more developed Hengeyokai colonies such as Botany Bay. While under the auspices of the Botany Bay Khanite, Dokk Refurinn operates as an independent colony under Cliath Sionnach’s leadership. The first colonists arrived shortly after the Rangers established the ‘lines’ perimeter to ward off further Kine raids. Traveling via the Astra Portia, these intrepid souls were eager to seek the opportunities that newly opened world provide to those who are willing to risk their safety and security. Soon after the establishment of the ground colony, the first Romani Vardos arrived via the Slipstream, guided by the colony’s newly activated slipgate. Starship traffic continues to grow, as the slip path becomes easier to find, and follow, though for the time being travel via starship requires a skilled pilot, with the ‘ride’ often bumpy and requiring several attempts before final arrival in the Cygnus 351 system. Passage of large vessels is likely to be restricted until the Slip-path becomes more well defined and the Slipgate is capable of traversing larger vessels safely. http://botanybaycolony.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/snapshot_050.png Alta Luna Cantania, aka, Luna Bar, already a busy gathering spot at the outpost. Like many new colonies, the economy of Dokk Refurinn is booming as it becomes established. While travel to the system is difficult from the well-traveled parts of the ‘verse, it has easy access to several remote galaxies previously little traveled by the spacefaring people of the ‘verse. Dokk Refurinn is quickly becoming the jumping off point for exploration of these galaxies, both via Astra Portia, as well as slip travel. The world itself holds many mysteries, as much of the world remains dangerous to explore due to the presence of the Kine Formori. Facilties The colony is typical of many of the Hengeyokai’s complexes. Smaller than the facility at Botany Bay, Dokk Refurinn is located in a large valley which empties into a vast fresh water sea. Awakened during the battle with the Formori, the facility is slowing coming fully online. Equipped with the typical assortment of advanced facilities and defense, the colonists are settling into their new homes. The outpost itself, is arranged as a quadrangle, with the command center, crew quarters, and large medical faciltiy on the ‘back’ or East side of the quad on deck 2. A large common room, now dubbed Alta Luna Cantina, or the LunaBar, occupies the deck 1 space under command. The North and South wings of the quad have been made available to newly arrived colonists to set up residence or businesses in. The Astria Portia is located on the West end of the quad, where it opens into a long narrow bay. The quad itself has become home to a large Bazaar of traders and merchants. http://botanybaycolony.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/snapshot_051.png Outpost Leader Cassie attends to some business in the outpost’s command center or, TOC. Power and engineering services are supplied from a facility located deep under the outpost. The colony defenses are similarly distributed over a wide area of remote locations scattered over several kilometers. This area is surrounded by the ‘line’ an energy fence and series of defensive outposts which seals the outpost’s location from the rest of the world. Travel ‘over’ the line is dangerous and subject to raids by roaming groups of Formori. The outpost has little support for shuttles and other small craft, and it appears that originally most travel was via Astria Portia. It is likely that there was an orbital dock to transport vessel bound passengers to the surface, as the outpost has a robust ring network to support this. The current colony has been unable to find any trace of this facility though, and a new orbital transfer station is being deployed to handle this traffic in its steed. http://botanybaycolony.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/snapshot_052.png Colonists spread out over the ‘safe zone’ inside the Line, setting up compounds near the main outpost. The area within the Line has been opened to colonists to set up their own facilities, under the Outposts Administration and review. Several groups, seeking the lax oversight of the Outposts administration, or the opportunity to explore previously un-accessible worlds have set up operations of their own. The orbital space has also seen several new small stations set up shop. Like many ‘boom towns’ the outpost has become a magnet for slavers, entertainers, and houses of ill repute, as well as, rogues, scoundrels, and ne’er-do-wells seek fame and fortune in the newly discovered worlds. Geography Dokk Refurinn is a M class world tidal locked to an ancient Brown Dwarf. This cool Tango class star, while commonly referred to as ‘brown’ actually emits a dark purple light, which when filtered through Dokk Refurinn’s atmosphere keeps the world in a perpetual twilight. Dokk refurinn orbits close to its weak star, which keeps the world tidally locked. The colony itself is located on the ‘day’ side. http://botanybaycolony.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/snapshot_055.png The outpost as seen from the ironwood forrests of Dokk Refurinn. The world sports a plethora of native flora and fauna, adapted to life in the weak twilight. The day side of the world is covered in vast forests of giant ‘redwood’ like trees. The enormous trees are specially adapted to the weak sunlight of the systems star. The forested world is covered in small seas, and lacks a true ocean. The ‘night’ side of the world is devoid of much of the world’s flora and fauna. The dark side is a vast artic desert, with little life, and while the atmosphere is breathable, the terrain is wind swept and rocky, as opposed to the forest of the day side. While Cygnus 351 may be a spectrally weak star, its close proximity to Dokk Refurinn causes havoc with modern scanners and electronics. This EM interference has proven difficult to filter out and makes sensor scanning far less effective than usual. The use of transporter technology has also been greatly disrupted in the system. Category:Planets & Locations